Free Falling
by ShadowSilence
Summary: Leon has tracked down Wesker's new company, Eclipse, and is almost positive he knows the location of Steve. The group takes up arms again and bravely barrel into yet another zombie infested nightmare. [discontinued]
1. Prologue: Where'd all the Angels Go?

(Re- titled and revised.) Title: Free Falling  
  
Author: ShadowSilence  
  
Date: 12/13/02  
  
Chapter: Prologue: Where'd all the Angels Go?  
  
Rating: PG (going to change, soon)  
  
Pairing: Steve/Claire . . . ^^;; Someone and someone. . .two guys. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but Kei. ^^ Kei is mine. XD ^^; I'm going to put some Linkin Park songs in here too, and those do NOT belong to me. NOTHING belongs to me. I own nothing, and have no money in case you were thinking about suing. I have NOTHING!!! ^^;  
  
Summary: Claire and Chris have just made it away from the Antarctica Base, and have flown to a Canadian Airport. . . Where they plan to get a ride home, but Leon is their Pilot . . . Correction, Claire finds out, Leon is there with some news on Wesker and Eclipse, his new company. Kei, S.T.A.R.S. young 18 year old hacker is also with Leon to help him.  
  
Claire believes that Wesker, and this Island called, Freda, has Steve, but is she right? . . . Chris doesn't think so. Chris says, even if they do find Steve, it won't matter. He'd be a tyrant or some other dead monster. Claire refuses to listen to him, and so the foursome sets off. But what danger lurks around in Freda? And just how dangerous is this Eclipse? Especially, considering, they've never heard of it!  
  
Author Notes: ^^ Nothing much here to say. . . But, damn, I look back at how I wrote the interaction between Kei and Leon and it looks like I'm planning to pair them up. . . o.O; I didn't mean to do that. . . My mind did it, and I just noticed. . . Hmm, would it be good to pair 'em up? ^^;; I had originally been thinking of pairing Kei with another original character I'm gonna make up. . . What do you guys think? Kei and Leon, or Kei and someone else? ^^ And who should go with Chris. oooH! ^__^ More to think of! XD Firstly, I'll ask the readers. ^^  
  
  
  
Begin FanFic: Free Falling  
  
. . . Begin Prologue: Where'd All The Angels Go? . . .  
  
Claire leaned against a cold stone wall outside the Canadian airport. Her long dark brown hair draped over her shoulders, cascading around her face, and evidently having been unattended to properly. The teenager's typically tan skin was an unhealthy pale color from the cold of the wind. Here in Canada, it was snowing, and the ground was covered with it, making everything seem white and pure. . .  
  
Full lips that were nearly always curved upwards were fixed in a look of dispassion and sorrow. Her dark beautiful blue eyes gazed at the snowflakes, watching as each fell; as each flake drifted to land on the ground before her. . . and her beautiful cobalt eyes were red rimed from hours of over flowing, non-stop tears.  
  
Just the day before yesterday she was in prison, on Rockfort Island, on a plane, even in Steve's arms. . . And just yesterday she was in her brother's arms, in terror running from her use-to-be ally, and in tears over his death. Her brother, Chris, had comforted her as best he could, saying all those over used clichés just for her to cease her tears. . . They stopped; just to make him happy. But after they landed their plane in Canada, and Claire was given her hotel room and time to be alone. . . All those pent-up tears flowed again. Although Chris knew she was crying, even though he couldn't see or hear her, he let her be. She needed to cry.  
  
And Claire did cry. Perhaps, that's why she felt so miserable now? . . . no. It was because Steve wasn't there, where he should be. Claire felt a tear start to drop at the very thought that Steve just -wasn't- anymore, but she roughly wiped it away. She fought zombies, killed tyrants, survived a night of the living dead, survived prison, and almost being blown up. Dammit. . . She was tougher than that.  
  
"Where's Chris? . . ." Claire muttered, switching her mind off of the subject, or any subject which held the name Steve. Chris had said to meet him there, in front of the Canadian Airport at 8am. . . They were getting a new plane and a ride back to California. Besides, the old plane wasn't exactly theirs. . . Kinda suspicious to fly around in a marked Umbrella plane.  
  
Almost on cue to her remark, a just few minutes later, Chris strolled over grinning unusually cheerfully. "Mornin' Claire! Com'on, I got us a ride. . . for free!" Expecting his sister to follow, he started off. . . and as he expected Claire followed, replying with a tired and hushed 'morning.' Not use to such cold weather, Claire wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. . . Three long sleeves shirts, a sweater, couple of thick pants, and a very thick jacket and she was still cold! Sighing in frustration at her uncontrollable, but small, shivers, Claire followed Chris, more than ready to get to some place warm.  
  
Claire looked back at her brother, wondering if he felt the same. . . But it looked like Chris didn't seem to mind the cold, even though his nose was tipped red. Feeling his sister's gaze on him, Chris shot her a worried glance. "Feeling any better?" He asked, as he fell in step beside her.  
  
Claire unconsciously opened her mouth, already starting to 'no', but she stopped herself. Sure, she was miserable, depressed, hungry and cold, but. . . It would only send Chris into his mother hen routine if she gave a sorrowful reply. . . But I do feel a little better. . . Claire quickly decided she did feel better.  
  
"Some. . . ..But I've definitely felt better before." Claire finally replied, forcing a small smile for her brother. . . Just to show she was trying, and that she would live.  
  
Hearing this Chris' smile grew and he nodded, saying, "It'll take time, but you'll start to feel much better soon!" Chris' eyes glanced foreword to realize they were just in front of their plane. . . It was small, privately owned. . . But Claire didn't need to know that or by whom at the moment. . . In a minute she would find out. Chris' grin, if possible, grew larger, and he quickened their pace and beat Claire inside the aircraft, by skipping up the steps.  
  
Claire however, was now very suspicious. She slammed the airplane's door closed behind her, not wanting the cold to get in. . . Her brother was acting so mischievous, and this plane, everything about it was wrong. . . Chris was up to something. He had managed to get this for free. . . "Hey, Claire! You have to meet our flight captain! You'll love him!!! Seriously, love him!!!" Having shouted that, Chris plopped down in one of the royal blue air plane seats next to the window, a huge grin, one that promised mischief, on his face.  
  
"I hope she does."  
  
That voice was. . . on reflex of being surprised by his voice, Claire turned around, hands going to draw a gun that wasn't there. Then when she saw the mysterious speaker, she gasped. . . It was. . . Leon was their pilot. Leon Scott Kennedy. He didn't look bad either . . . he was wearing a rather chest revealing white mucle-shirt with a black leather jacket over, and blue jeans. . .  
  
Instantly smiling at her friend, she stepped over, embracing him in a greeting hug. "Leon! I've missed you!" The cop returned the hug, but she slowly released him, to give him a curious look over. "What are you doing here though? Aren't you still a cop?" Leon nodded, his face become serious as he recalled exactly why he was here.  
  
"Actually, that's why I'm here. That and Chris." The cop smiled as both his and Claire's gaze landed on Chris who was sprawled out in two of the chairs, Chris only grinned and waved at the two.. Leon rolled his eyes, before continuing, "Chris had me him fly over here, when he came to get you. . . But he insisted that it'd only be an extra risk if I came with him to find you, so I flew back to land. . . And kept an eye on the island like Chris had asked. . . . . ."  
  
The brunette trailed off, his aqua hued gaze landing on the floor. . . He didn't exactly know how to break the bad news to them. . . And just when they were beginning to think the danger was over for the time. Maybe, it'd be better and go ahead and get it over with. "Two planes left the vicinity." That got all of their attention. Chris nearly fell off of his two chairs. . . but he quickly managed to scramble to his feet.  
  
"One was yours, but a few moments later after yours departed, another did. . . I don't know exactly where it landed or all the information, we on it, but I'm sure our little hacker does! Key!" Leon's somber expression lifted, and he grinned as he turned towards the cockpit. The teenage girl had already been stunned enough but the young man she met next only stunned her more. . . Damn, she had enough surprises for one day, she didn't need more. . .  
  
Almost as if on cue, a young man opened the door, and sent Leon a glare through his silver rimmed glasses. The teen was wearing what looked like a BDU green shirt and blue jeans, and was unusually skinny. . . He had chin length raven hued hair, but his eyes, they stood out most. . . They were a beautiful bright blue that was in contrast with his black hair, even at the moment, even with his glare, he seemed more cheerful and jovial than angry. . . Though, he did seem a little tired, with bags under his eyes.  
  
"My name is 'Kei', not Key, Leon, for the last frickin tim--. . . Oh." The teen grinned sheepishly, before waving at the two passengers aboard the plane. Casually he walked over to stand next to Leon, before sending a glare at the man, muttering 'you could have told me we had visitors'. He quickly replaced the glare with a cheerful look when his gaze fell on Claire.  
  
"Ah, Madam! Milady, you must be the beautiful and brilliant Claire I have heard so much of!. I am but a hacker named Kei. Pleasure to finally meet you milady." Kei grinned energetically, giving a fake bow, before standing back up. . . The cop only shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Kei, explain to Claire. . . and Chris. . . the situation, we're in. . ."  
  
The teen grinned mischievously, but nodded his understanding to his higher up. Nonchalantly, Kei strolled over and flopped down on the two seats across of Chris, leaning his head back and keeping his gaze on the ceiling. . .  
  
"The Umbrella plane landed on an island about seventy miles from here. It's a small, practically unknown island that only has about three towns, and the rest belongs to Umbrella's rival. . .  
  
The organization's name is Eclipse. We assume that since it belongs to Eclipse that that's why so few people have heard of it. To be honest I don't even think it has a distinct name. Anyway, we believe that the plane landed only about 9 hours ago. I have a printed map showing the exact coordinates of where it landed, and where we have to search." Ending his bored mono-toned explanation, he drew a piece of folded paper from his pants pocket and waved it the air, not moving his gaze or head.  
  
Claire had listened to it all in a daze, not quite believing they had a lead and new exactly where Wesker, as she assumed, was. . . And, Wesker had. . . "Chris, do you think it's Wesker??? Wesker. . . Wesker's got Steve!" With a sudden alert interest and motivation, Claire snatched the map from the other's hand, quickly unfolding it to reveal. . . A map of a tiny island. . . A couples of mountains.. a river or two.and three towns. . . And Eclipse vicinity with a distinct red dot which was labeled unknown plane's landing point.  
  
Strange, this was the first time she had heard of Eclipse, but it must be Wesker's new company. Chris rubbed his palms together nervously, before walking to where he could glance over his sisters shoulder. . .  
  
"Claire. . . Don't get your hopes up. You should believe your own eyes, and you saw him die, as tragic as it is. . ." The girl's elder brother said, really not wanting to see his sister get her hopes and dreams blown up again. "Besides. He was injected with the Alexia-virus; Steve would be a monster if we did find him, not human. . ."  
  
Realizing his words were on the edge of making Claire cry, he quickly added, "But, there is always that chance. Didn't Wesker say something about Steve coming back to see you, like he did?" Chris gave her a sheepish smile, when he noticed that did help some.  
  
From his position near the cockpit door, Leon had watched this all amusedly, curious as to whom Steve was, but smart enough not to ask, once he heard Steve was dead. . . Hmm, something to ask Chris about. . . Slowly, Kei sat up, grabbing the map from Claire.  
  
Almost in a sleep-deprived daze, Kei walked towards the cockpit door, but froze in front of it. Moving his right foot behind his left he did an about face, and grinned looking straight at Leon. "Yo, com'on, we goin' yet, Leo?" Kei asked, becoming more animated as he stretched his weary limbs and yawned out of his missing of sleep for the last day and some. At first, Leon had lifted a brow in confusion, but quickly covered it up.  
  
"Hold on, Kei!! . . . Hey, guys, are we gonna go to this place, or just call it quits for the time being, and take a break???" Leon asked, smiling a little, as he folded his arms over his chest. He sorta actually hoped they would go ahead and go to this island. . . Freda, he believed it was called. . . Whatever, just get it over with and have times with old friends.  
  
Claire and Chris, both glanced at each other in question. . . It would be nice to have a vacation, Chris thought, wondering why his sister was so dead set on finding this Steve. It's not like she had actually knew him long. . . "We're going." Claire stated, going to seat next to the window again, ignoring everyone else. She was going, whether it was with or without them and their approval.  
  
The one time raccoon city cop, grinned at Claire's 'I've-made-my-decision- dare-you-question-it?' attitude. "Great, we'll go ahead and leave!" Kei exclaimed bouncing towards the cockpit, but a tight hand caught his arm before he could reach the door. The teen's good mood spoiled, he sent a glare to the hand's owner: Leon. "Yeah?"  
  
Leon's steely blue eyes flickered an unusually soft hue and he smiled, releasing Kei's arm. "You piloted us here, you've kept an eye on Rockfort and the Military Base,, you've hacked everything, and you've yet to sleep. . . Stay back here and get some sleep, I can handle flying a plane." Leon dismissed his little hacker with a wink as he opened and closed the cockpit door in Kei's face, disappearing behind it's doors. Kei blinked for a minute, before smiling, and heading to the seat behind Claire, where he copied Chris and sprawled out.  
  
Chris however was less calm, he was seating across from Claire, but he was turned towards her glaring. "You could've asked me. . . I don't see why you're going through all this just for some guy you barely knew! Who is dead!"  
  
That earned a very cold glare from Claire, and a whistle from Kei. "That was cold, Chris!" Kei informed him, trying to break up the sibling war he saw coming. "Barely knew?. Hmm? Oh, he was just a guy who saved my life, all those times you weren't there to save me!!! A guy who did so much for me, the only human for miles! A human who had, at one point, given up hope on making it out, so he decided to sacrifice his life so at least I could get out! A very handsome, sweet guy that told me he loved me when he was dying in my arms, a guy who without I would have been dead!. A guy I -I."  
  
Tears shining in her eyes, Claire let the sentence hang in the air. Not meaning to have almost said what she had been thinking. . . Or to have revealed so much to her ignorant brother, only enough to prove her point. Making a point to ignore anything that came from her brother, Claire leaned against the window and seat, sighing heavily. . . "Just leave it be."  
  
She whispered, as the first tear slid down her cheek, but she knew it was hidden. Which she thought was a very good thing, she hated people to see her cry. . . It made her feel so weak.  
  
Chris felt a pang of remorse and guilt at her words, and he quickly retreated, knowing he had been wrong for what he had said. . . But he didn't believe this Steve guy did as much as she claimed. Probably just Hero worship or something or the sort.  
  
From the seat behind the two pouting siblings, Kei frowned, shaking his head. "Ch', siblings can be so unreasonable." That muttered he lay his head down, trying his best to sleep. Mere seconds later the plane roared and quickly lifted into the air, heading towards their next destination.  
  
Eclipse.  
  
  
  
. . . End Prologue: Where'd All The Angels Go?. . . 


	2. Chapter One: Cry Wolf

(Re- titled and revised.) Title: Free Falling  
  
Author: ShadowSilence  
  
Date: 12/13/02  
  
Chapter: Chapter One: Cry Wolf  
  
Rating: PG (going to change, soon)  
  
Pairing: Steve/Claire . . . ^^;; Someone and someone. . .two guys. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but Kei. ^^ Kei is mine. XD ^^; I'm going to put some Linkin Park songs in here too, and those do NOT belong to me. NOTHING belongs to me. I own nothing, and have no money in case you were thinking about suing. I have NOTHING!!! ^^; As matter a fact, I'm going to make this and 11 chapter fic and if so, every one will have a link park so in it. XD The album "Hybrid Theory." Yo, if you see it, buy.. XD  
  
Chap1- First song, Linkin Park's Papercut. Again, not mine. Linkin's. ^^  
  
Begin Chapter One: Cry Wolf  
  
|||| Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed/ But I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head It's like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face that watches every time I lie A face that watches every time I fall [AND WATCHES EVERYTHING]  
  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is hearing me Right underneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
I know I've got a face in me Points out all my mistakes to me You've got a face on the inside too and Your paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can But everybody has a face that they hold inside A face that awakes when they close their eyes A face that watches every time they lie A face that laughs every time they fall [AND WATCHES EVERYTHING] So you know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is watching you too Right inside your skin.  
  
It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
The sun goes down I feel the light betray me.  
  
I feel the light betray me.  
  
It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is.  
  
Right beneath my skin. ||||  
  
  
  
  
  
The flight had gone by surprisingly quickly and quietly. The poor sleep- deprived hacker had fallen asleep mere minutes after they took off, looking like an angel in his peaceful world of slumber.  
  
Chris had remained silent after the small argument he and Claire had tied into, feeling more than a little guilty. He loved his little sister more than anything, but he knew of his quick temper, and just how bad-mooded he could be. If Claire wanted to save a friend, he would help, regardless of the risks they were all surely taking. . .  
  
The teenage girl had calmed down, and was now spacing off and finally thinking of the possibilities since Steve was in Wesker's grasp. There was no telling what that sick son of a bitch would do to him. . . Wesker had the ability and equipment to turn Steve into a horrible monster. . . All she could do was pray that the man had some mercy in his heart.  
  
  
  
One thing they all had in mind, was that they were voluntarily flying to an island owned by Eclipse. . . meaning, possible zombies, dead dogs, giant spiders, evil tyrants, hunters, lickers, and not even god knows what else might lurk within the Eclipse base. They could be walking into a deathtrap. Not so nice to know, but they all had something else distracting them from being nervous. . . Chris's guilt, Claire's worry, Kei's trying to sleep, and Leon's trying to fly the plane. Each of which were grateful for.  
  
  
  
After what only seemed a few minutes, but was really more than a few hours, the plane skidded to a landing in a green clearing. The impact jolted poor Kei awake, almost causing him to fall out of his chair when he was jerked forward and slammed against the chairs in front of him.  
  
Becoming somewhat coherent and remembering where he was, the teen muttered a long strand of curses as he stood up, pon his wobbly feet, trying to regain his balance. Once that was established, he took a good look around and seeing exactly where they were, he relaxed.  
  
  
  
Finally able to, the young teen stretched his limbs, grinning when he heard a few bones pop. Giving a final yawn and sigh, he raised his gaze to see Leon just walking out of the cockpit. "Oi, I think I could have done better. . . That was a horrible landing Leo. I was tossed out of my seat." The hacker complained his blue eyes glaring, and muttering something about damn American pilots. . . Quickly, though he winked at Leon. "Now, time to bring out the toys, ne, ne?!" Kei grinned cheerfully, more than eager to get hold of his new 'toy.' Once again, Leon just rolled his gorgeous eyes at the teen, but smirked. "I don't know if my lil hacker should be allowed "toys." You're dangerous enough already. . . But, I wouldn't want a rookie like you to get eaten by zombies so go grab 'em. Bring all of them up here." Kei gleefully nodded, before dashing off through the back door for these 'toys.'  
  
  
  
Claire and Chris both gave the cop an odd look, one eyebrow raised in question and both mildly amused. Leon gave a shrug, grinning nonchalantly. "His first year as a S.T.A.R.S. hacker, and his first assignment dealing with zombies. . . That and he's only eighteen. He's MY little trainee." Leon explained, still keeping his evil grin. He'd known Kei for about two weeks he , surprisingly, got along well with Leon. The kid and Leon didn't get along so well at first, but a day later and they had gotten almost totally use to each other's quirks and habits.  
  
  
  
After the Spencer mansion and Raccoon City incident S.T.A.R.S., or at least, the few members left. . . Were devoted to taking down Umbrella. Somehow Kei had heard something of that on the Internet and tracked them down, thinking it'd be cool to save the world. . . At first, the S.T.A.R.S. didn't even think about it, but a few words from Rebecca and he was on the team. . . However, she said that he should be assigned a simple first mission, one were he would be with other members to help him, members that were skilled in taking out zombies. . .  
  
  
  
And Chris had been volunteered for the job. The poor soul had been running out the building to get to the plane Leon had just arrived with, when he found out Kei would be joining them. Chris hadn't exactly been pleased, so he handed his duties over to Leon, who gladly excepted. Truthfully they had both done that to keep the kid out of harms way. . . But there didn't seem an option this time.  
  
Leon hated to send him out into this zombie filled island. . . But Kei wanted to go, and Leon couldn't say he didn't want to have Kei there with him.  
  
Chris' only blinked, making a confused face. Having just realized something that made no sense. . . "Since when did S.T.A.R.S. need a hacker? Especially a kid hacker?" Because, really, he could hack into simple things and even some decent computers, why did they need a little kid involved in all this. . . Leon only grimly replied, "Since we started dealing with Umbrella, Eclipse, and these high tech companies with biological weapons and viruses that turn humans into monsters." Leon gave the siblings a somber smile, as he looked up in time to see the back door fling back open.  
  
  
  
"And, anywayz, I'm not a kid." Kei said indignantly, as he put the crate of weapons and explosives in one of the chairs towards the front. The elder boy only snickered, and stalked nearer the destructive stuff and Kei. . . "Whatever. . .Kiddo. . ." Chris grinned as he ruffled the teen's black hair, running a quick and deliberate hand through it.  
  
The annoyed teen only growled, but quickly slapped the hand away, but before he could even open his mouth, Claire cut in, saving Leon the trouble. "Chris, leave him be, we have serious situation at her hands here! Stop acting like a kid yourself." Claire growled, before stepping between them and taking a look at what was in the large crate and was very pleased to find some good weapons. . .  
  
"I claim the grenade launcher, firstly!" Claire immediately exclaimed, grinning in excitement as she picked up the said weapon and a few rounds of fire, grenade, and acid. Making a curious sound Kei stepped over and quickly claimed his weapon. . . Magnum and quite a few rounds for it.  
  
Leon only grinned evilly, as he pulled out a shot gun and his bullets. . . and so the Redfield brother was left with the submachine gun and a couple clips. Not that he minded.  
  
"So everyone have their weapon for annihilating big-ass mutations? Great! Now, everyone grab a handgun!" Leon instructed in a too cheerful voice, as he snatched up the first one, and everyone quickly grabbed the rest. "Fifty bullets each. I knew I should have brought more than 200!!!" The cop whined as he handed each individual their bullets. After having done so he made a pitiful face as he looked down at his fifty bullets. . . "Damn, I hope this place has ammunition, because we could so use it. . ."  
  
Leon hated having such little ammo, it made him feel practically bare. . . Never before had he had such a need for weapons and ammunition, but after Raccoon City, and knowing he was possibly walking into another "Raccoon Disaster" he would rather have ever bullet he could. . . Leon sighed in relied, as soon as Kei nodded, saying, "They have a few good weaponry shops. . . So it shouldn't be a problem." Leon smiled, that was a relief, but they couldn't sit around in the plane, waiting till the entire island was infected with the undead.  
  
"If that's settled, let's move along people. We don't have the time to waste." Claire commented, shifting from foot to foot in anticipation of the fights that were sure to come. Snapping out of nervousness for a moment, Leon shook his head. "Hold on! We have some protective vests and jackets in the back. It's freezing here, so you might want to take one. Also, there are a couple first aids took. Everyone can get two, except Kei, I got him and extra." Leon explained, starting off towards the back door. . . Not that he made it there first. Kei had to go jumping around and running to get in front of him and in the room, grinning like a true maniac.  
  
Chris snorted at the hacker's behavior, and muttered something along the lines, "damn children." As if having heard this, Kei purposesly, made an accident by kicking the door shut in Chris's face. . . "Opps. Sorry, Chris, didn't see ya there!" Snickering, Kei grabbed a protective vest and he threw it on, zipping it up, and placing his weapons and ammo were possible. Claire and Chris, who was suggesting they kill the little demon, both chose a jacket to wear, and went about putting the guns and weapons on it. Leon also, chose a vest, and quickly grabbed two first aids, as did the others. Kei was given three, because this was his first time in battle. . . He was most likely to be attacked. . .  
  
Leon, in one of his obvious serious and somber mood switches, turned to Kei who was standing beside him. "Kei, you've never saw a zombie, tyrant, or half the other stuff we've saw and killed, and you've never been saw by Umbrella or Eclipse. You still have a chance to walk away with clean hands. Kei, if you come with us, theirs a good percent that says we're all gonna die, and become zombies or experiments, or something else horrible." The teen merely frowned, not exactly enjoying the lecture he was being given. . .  
  
He had already got his self-involved, there was no way he was going to step back now. Silently, his gaze switched to land on Chris and Claire, asking what they thought. . . "Leon's right, you're just a teen, this doesn't involve you, and I would hate to see someone so full life slaughtered." Chris started, smiling apologetically at the kid. His sister quickly finished for him saying, "Now your chance to leave. Or would you rather come with us to you death?"  
  
Sarcastically, Kei blinked, then pretended to think, resting his face on his knuckles. "Lemme see. . . So, you're saying, I can leave now, or go with you and be killed? But what happens if I don't come and this Eclipse, releases the T- virus, G-Virus, and everything else, because you guys couldn't stop them? Oh, wait, I die. So either way I die. . . I'd rather die fighting." Kei grinned, his point made, and side chosen so he walked out of the supply room, still grinning and in high spirits.  
  
Claire, Chris, and Leon looked after the teen a little surprised by his outburst. Leon was the first, to react, and he only grinned, proud of his little hacker's choice and he left the room. The two siblings followed soon after, still vaguely stunned. "Heh, should've known he'd be a fighter." Chris remarked, scratching his head in a way that Claire found cute, in a little brother way. . . Not that Chris was her little brother. . .  
  
Claire blinked when she noticed the bag Kei had slung over his shoulder, and quickly asked, "What's that for, Kei?" The said teenager blinked his big blue eyes for the second it took him to realize what she was asking about, and he instantly grinned. "Oh, this! It's my equipment. I am a hacker after all, and you guys'll need me!" Kei winked, as he started towards the door that would take them onto the land. . .  
  
"Let's go." Leon said, and with that the door to danger was open and they could see their surroundings plainly. The plane had landed in a small meadow, and there was a forest around it. Chris, however, took a deep breath, as he stepped onto the ground below. "It's like reliving an old nightmare." He commented, sure that they well at least Claire and Leon, knew what he was talking about. Once it dawned on him, Kei didn't know, he added, "My first encounter with zombie dogs was in a scene exactly like this."  
  
Not pleasant. This place was going to give him a nervous breakdown, and he had a feeling the other's figured so. "Well, lets move before we find those dogs. . . Not that there are any dead-dogs released yet." Leon said, hoping to soothe the others a little. According to their information, there were no undead monsters roaming around here. . . Just in the Eclipse base. They had to keep moving, they were a few miles from a town, and Leon wanted to get to the town before dark.  
  
Slamming the door shut, once she was out, Claire took a good look around before pulling out the map. Taking look at the map she quickly realized where Leon had landed them, he had left a mark there, so she took lead. "This way." Claire stated, walking forward, straight into the woods. Chris shuddered, but followed on her heel, as did the other two.  
  
The sky was blue, the sun was out, and the forest was green and full of plants; everything was as suppose to be. So why did Chris hate this place? "I swear, I never want to see another forest after this." He took out his handgun, even though was suppose to be nothing there to attack them, Chris just felt safer with his gun in hand.  
  
Kei, normally, would have made a smartass remark about how big bad Chris was scared of a little forest, but he realized it was probably from a earlier experience... Especially considering all that had happen the S.T.A.R.S. members.. Claire was in front leading the group on a mission, and she was determined to destroy anything that stood in their way, whether it be a forest or a psycho company trying to turn her ally into a monster, she was going to get him back. Heaven forbid anything stand between her getting Steve. There would be hell to pay.  
  
Leon, who was bringing up the rear, was mildly amused by the group, but he was walking half asleep. The officer was tired, but he figured that he would be able to sleep once they reached the town. Then, tomorrow they would infiltrate the base. Today they weren't going to infiltrate the base. Today Kei was going to hack into the base and get info, while the others were going to gather supplied and get prepared for the base... Leon was going to relax, just as soon as his supplies were gathered.  
  
Claire, still in front, was the first to jump when she heard a gun's safety being clicked off. Her head spun in the direction, behind her, and she drew her own weapon when she saw Chris aiming. On impulse she quickly followed Chris's aim and aimed her own handgun in that direction. "What?" Leon said, after also aiming. Barely a yard away, on top a large stone, stood pure white wolf.  
  
The wolf was alone, and just standing there, staring at them with piercing blue eyes. In a predatory manner of stalking, the wolf jumped down off the boulder and landed 'pon the terra on nimble, steady paws. *****When it jumped up, Claire saw a gimplse of a black ring around it's neck. Like a collar. In an annoyed way, the wolf had it's ear's fanned back and to their surprise the wolf slinked towards them. It's head lowered and it's fangs hidden under it's lips.  
  
  
  
Claire lowered her weapon, as did Leon, but Chris was just staring back at the white wolf. "Chris it's just a wolf!" Claire exclaimed, deciding to pointedly annoy the fact it was heading straight for them. "Check it out, no mutating skin, or bones hanging out, no blood! Just white fur!" But her brother wasn't listening any way.  
  
Bang!  
  
Chris's head jerked to the side to glare at the one who had shot. It was Kei. "You missed!" The elder S.T.A.R.S member said, when the wolf didn't fall. Kei only smirked in a small victory, "Oh, did I?" Vaguely confused, Chris looked back and the wolf was gone. "Wolves have a natural fear of human. and human's inventions." The teen explained as he switched the safety of his gun back down, and put the weapon in it's holster. Chris, irritated with the kid, just sighed and also put up his weapon. Claire smiled, happy for the wolf to have gotten away from her psycho brother.  
  
"Chris, man, you're getting paranoid." Leon remarked with a laugh, as they all silently decided to get back on task. Chris only snorted in reply, "I have a right to be. Betcha one day we're all going either be locked up in an insane asylum or eaten by zombies. Betcha. " They all laughed at that one, it was probably true, but it felt easier to accept with laugh.  
  
Surprisingly, two and some hours later, they reached a town. The small gang had found no monster or undead creatures throughout their little trek, and now the town held no zombies. So far so good. The town was small though. A few people walking here and there, and a couple cars, everyone else was inside or playing, or just chatting.  
  
"Wow. Zombie-infested, lemme tell ya." Kei said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Leon playfully punched him in them arm, "Don't worry, Kei-Kei, tomorrow you'll see some real zombies!" Kei made a face, but made no comment. Despite that, they knew he wasn't exactly looking forward to that, though he was trying so hard to be brave about it.  
  
Claire cleared her throat, placing the folded map in her jean's pocket, as she glared at the boys. "There's a small inn just a few houses down, so let's go." She said once she had their attention. They both nodded, and started back joking, as they headed down the dirt roads, which led them straight to a brick house . . . The inn. . .  
  
"You guys have money right?" Claire asked before they reached the door, remembering the Rockfort Prison guards had taken all her belongs. Chris nodded digging his wallet out of his pocket, and Leon copied him, Kei just sheepishly sweatdropped. After quickly adding their money together, they announced, "$69.36" at the same time. Claire nodded, hoping that would be enough for 4 beds. . . They would have had at least a hundred had Chris and Claire not had to get the hotel and meals. . .  
  
The four entered the small building, and were quickly spotted by one of the workers who kindly asked how she could help them. "Ma'am, how much would four beds cost? Separate rooms or not. . . Whichever is cheapest. . ." Claire asked, stepping up to the counter. The woman quickly glanced over a paper beside her. . . "The cheapest way would be 2 rooms, each with two beds and that'd be around fifty, sixty, dollars. Is that the one you'd like?"  
  
Chris grinned, "Yeah! Tell me this includes a meal of some sort?" The lady nodded, while ringing up the total on the cash register. "$61.25, please." Chris cheerfully paid, since he had been expecting to be short by forty, but hey he had some money left, no complaints.  
  
All heads jerked back when they heard the former RPD cop yelp. . . They couldn't hold back the snickers that came forward when they saw Leon practically hiding behind Kei who was calming the large German Shepherd that had snapped at Leon. Kei didn't look like he was having much of a problem, since he was petting the herding dog 'pon the head, and rubbing his ears. . . But every time Leon made a move to sneak away the shepherd would jump at him, growling . . .  
  
Claire sweatdropped upon seeing Leon's slight problem. "This is going to be a long wait. . ." The teen muttered, realizing she was going to be stuck in an inn with the cop for a day, possibly two.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
End Chapter1: Cry Wolf  
  
Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! ^_^ Claire Burnside267 ~ tre0220 ~ BurnsideBabe2003  
  
tre0220 - ^^ That's what I'm thinking. . . ^.~ Yep Leon falls way to quick!  
  
BurnsideBabe2003- ooh! ^_^ Can't wait to see the song! ^^ I'll definetly add it in somewhere! ^^ Thankies!  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this up, hopefully the next will be up quicker because my high school is on break! XD  
  
Well, what'dya think of this chapter? ^_^ R+R!  
  
(UPDATE: ***** ^.~ Comes in later. Had to add it. ) 


	3. Chapter Two: Amongst Rivaled Siblings, L...

(Re- titled and revised.) Title: Free Falling  
  
Author: ShadowSilence  
  
Date: 12/13/02  
  
Chapter: Chapter Two: Amongst Rivaled Siblings, Loonie Roomies, and Hormonal Hackers  
  
Rating: PG (going to change, soon)  
  
Pairing: Steve/Claire . . . ^^;; Someone and someone. . .two guys. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but Kei. ^^ Kei is mine. XD ^^; I'm going to put some Linkin Park songs in here too, and those do NOT belong to me. NOTHING belongs to me. I own nothing, and have no money in case you were thinking about suing. I have NOTHING!!! ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Amongst Rivaled Siblings, Loonie Roomies, and Hormonal Hackers  
  
  
  
||| Crawling in my skin Consuming all I feel Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming/confusing This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending Controlling/I can't seem  
  
To find myself again My walls are closing in [Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take] I've felt this way before So insecure.  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting/Reacting Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem. |||  
  
"Can I room with Claire," Kei chirped, skipping ahead in front of the group towards their two rooms. Claire rolled her eyes at his immaturity, but chuckled all the same, thinking of it as a joke. However, the two other males shot a burning glare at the teen.  
  
"No," Chris and Leon said in unison, each not even sparing it a thought or finding it even funny. Chris turned his head to motion the end of the discussion, but Leon let his steely gaze soften, silently laughing at the teen's joke, and waiting for remark that was soon to come.  
  
As Leon expected, Kei sighed dramatically, his head dropped, but all to fast he turned around a grin on his face and he smiled evilly. "But ya know, Leon is more likely to try somethin', than little, innocent, virgin, me!" The teen winked, still walking only backwards. . . But Leon had to restrain Chris from physically strangling the kid. Claire nearly choked, and just stared at Kei, but quickly found the humor in it, and shot a look back at the furiously blushing Leon.  
  
"Oh, are you Leon?" The former RPD's face only reddened at Claire's sexy tone. Claire seemed to have that effect when she wanted to, and now was not exactly the right time, considering Chris was really wanting to strangle a certain hacker. "How are you so sure I wouldn't make a move first? I was never very patient, you know."  
  
The seductive tone coming from his little sister was too much for Chris. The hacker was going to die. "That's it!!!! Everyone," Chris exploded, nearly screaming in an attempt to break it up, "Everyone, get to your room! Kei, get to hacking! You're wasting time!" Being the oldest, Chris knew nothing was gonna happen unless he made it happen. But why was no one listening to his demands?  
  
"Chris, we were joking, man." Leon informed him, blinking at his elders over reaction. The Redfield brother, growled, glaring at them all, as each one of them blinked innocently.  
  
"I really don't need to see my sister being.ew." He shuddered, as he snatched Claire's arm in his hand, pulling her into their room, but not before shouting a final 'get to work' for the hacker. Sighing, Chris slouched onto the nearest bed, placing the pillow over his head, and muttering a long string of curses that were muted by the pillow.  
  
Claire grinned at her brother's vulnerability and after snatching up another pillow, stalked towards Chris. "Ewww, Chris, you need a shower!!! You reek of zombies!" After that 'warning' shriek, the pillow collided with Chris's side, and Claire giggled only able to imagine the face her brother would make. At the sudden impact and giggles, Chris only bolted to sit up right on the bed, his eyes blinking adorably as he tried to figure out what that was all about. Once he saw Claire's mischievous, his fears were confirmed.  
  
His sister wanted to 'play.'  
  
Claire was petite compared to Chris who had many more years of psychical training with S.T.A.R.S. and whatnot, but Claire fought dirty and hit hard. her being his younger sister, Chris knew he couldn't hurt her, but she had no such restraints.  
  
All at once, Claire dived for her brother, hitting him with the fluffy pillow multiple time, and snickering while doing so. Chris desperately tried to block the on going stream of pillow-attacks with his own pillow. At first it was a serious struggle of survival for Chris, and then he just cracked; laughing as hard as Claire was.  
  
Having realized the brutal pillow attack wasn't going to end til he made it, Chris took a chance and moved his own defense pillow. just to have a pillow smack his head. If it hadn't been a feathery soft pillow hitting his head Claire would have been worried.  
  
"Sorry!" Claire mock-apologized, grinning as she drew back to hit again. Chris took her draw back to his advantage, raising his hand to meet the pillows blow and grabbing a handful of the fluffy pillow. Both siblings pulled in opposite ways, each demanding the pillow for different reasons. Claire's reason was to hit her elder brother around more. While Chris's being to end his torture and Claire's game. "Chris give me the!!" Before Claire even had time to finish her demand, Chris interjected, saying, "No way!!! I don't wanna be your punching bag!"  
  
With a new motivation, Chris pulled back on the pillow with all his strength. And Chris went flying backwards, as Claire slipped onto the floor, the pillow ripped, and soft, seemingly weightless, feathers covered the bed, floor, Chris, and Claire.  
  
"Claire!!!" The older brother mentally cursed, glancing over the mess they had made. Claire just laid back on the floor, thoroughly exhausted, and panting in-between giggles. Chris slid off the bed, and swiped a handful of the feathers off the bed, and motioned around him, "What are we gonna do with this Claire?!!" Okay, he'd admit it could be cleaned up, but what the inn's owner think? Four pillows turning into three? Hell, he wasn't paying a few dollars charge because Claire went insane. Well, he would pay, if he had the money.  
  
Claire, regarded him thoughtfully for a few moments during her recovery, but quickly bounced up with an idea. "We'll just clean up the feathers. We leave in the morning, so they won't have time to notice one small pillow missing. and if they do, ya just pay for it!" Claire grinned at her plan, it wasn't the best but it's work.  
  
Chris was more than a little annoyed with the answer, but just sighed and shrugged, saying, "Sure sis, whatever. I'm getting the garbage can." The man walked out of the room, and returned in only a few moment with a can. He was relieved to see his sister's mood had returned to the normal half energetic half normal style. meaning, it wasn't likely she would try for a repeat performance.  
  
Together, the two siblings wordlessly started picking up handfuls of feathers and dumping them in the can. It didn't take long to clean the bed, being the Chris just swept the feathers off and into the trash can. The floor didn't take much effort either, and soon they are were finished, and cleaning themselves off. Chris snickered, looking over at his sister. Unknowingly to her, there was a feather stuck in the back of her ponytail, probably from where she had rolled on the floor.  
  
"Uhh. Claire," He managed to stutter before snickers. The way the feather was sticking out seemed. to defy the laws of gravity, making it even more humorous to Chris. Claire, oblivious to what he was snickering at, lifted a curious eye brow.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked, not liking being left out of a good joke. Chris coughed, clearing his throat from the snickers, "Your hair." That only served to confuse Claire more. finally, Chris just reached forward and pulled the law defying feather out of her hair, and showed her the object.  
  
"Oh," Claire said ever so gracefully, before giggling in embarrassment.  
  
-----____---_____---___________---*---____---_____---___________-  
  
The moment Leon entered his and Kei's room, he sat down on the side of the nearest bed and started taking off his boots. Kei closed the door firmly behind them, and locking it to made no one stumbled upon something they weren't suppose to see. It was time to get to work. The youth sat down his pack next to the large wooden desk on the side of the room.  
  
Leon rolled his beautiful eyes at the kid's straight to business attitude. "So serious. My-my, Key-key, no time for fun?" Kei only ignored the mockery, pulling out a laptop and various other computer related machines. Making an adorable pout, Leon 'hmpth'ed and stepped over to Kei's side to watch over the kid's shoulder.  
  
"Your friends do know there's not much I can get from so far away, right? I mean, I'll be lucky if I can get any schematics from here. .. ." Kei finally said, his dark eyes darting up to meet Leon's in question. For a brief moment the cop thought about it, seemingly weighing out the possibilities, before just waving it away at Kei.  
  
"Just get what you can.I--" Before Leon had time to finish Kei interjected, "Which won't be much!" Leon just glared for a moment, hushing Kei quickly, then continuing, "And if they don't know I'll tell 'em tomorrow. But don't work your ass off to some little map or something, we can and have done without anything at all." The cop directed, casually, then sauntered towards another door in their room. One, Kei assumed, went to the shower.  
  
"Anyway, I'm cleaning up, and you should too, before we go into battle. Midnight is the latest you're allowed to be on that wretched thing. I don't want you falling asleep tomorrow. " Leon winked cheerfully at Kei, as though asking he'd pay heed to his request not to work too hard. Anyway, Leon was kicking him off the computer at midnight regardless of what he had or hadn't found.  
  
Kei rolled his eyes, "Yes father," he commented with a quick chuckle. Ready to go digging for info, Kei turned back to the computer, catching a glimpse of Leon's smirk in the reflective laptop screen. It wasn't but a second later that he heard the crisp click of the door shutting, and Kei sighed, and ran a hand through his ebony locks. This was gonna be a tough one.  
  
After a while of fruitless searching, the hacker youth pulled out a small portable CD-player. As annoyed as he was, the music would calm his nerves. It always did. The steady rhythm helped him calm enough to think of what would and wouldn't work amongst the computer world of locks and puzzles. With a glance towards the still occupied bathroom, Kei pushed the play button, grinning at how the words and beat blasted through the speakers. Loud, music, especially alternative, was best loud.  
  
" 'Confusing what is real?' Hmmm, heh, good song." Leon mocked stalking out the bathroom finally. Kei snapped off his stereo instantly, to hear the mockery of the cop. Kei turned around to glare at his friend, but was stopped to gawk at a rather unexpected scene. He was still mad about Leo repeating the last line of the song and giving that ever-sarcastic comment. But that wasn't exactly what caught his attention. More like what Leon was wearing.eh, correction, what he wasn't wearing.  
  
The ex-RPD officier was leaning against the door frame, dressed in a pair of simple black boxers, and was finishing drying of his short hair honey colored hair. and smirking mischievously. He looked good. Which had to be the understatement of the year! Leon had a lean, but a superb, muscular, tan body. Even his legs looked like that of an athlete that.Smirking? That!!!  
  
Kei frowned, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks, and he once again sent Leon a glare, successfully this time! "I'm busy. And get some clothes on, Leon!" The ebony haired hacker could only imagine how 'scary' he looked blushing like some high school girl. "I can't. All the rest of my clothes are drying. I wanted to put my boxers in with 'em, but since this place doesn't offer any robes, I figured you wouldn't be able to maintain your self control with me just in a towel." Leon chuckled, bouncing on his bed once, before sitting Indian-style where he could talk to Kei.  
  
Kei mutely turned around to face the computer, mentally thanking whatever god had been kind enough to not let Leon come in a towel. but at the same time, cursing them. Figuring Leon wasn't leaving him alone now that he had gotten a re-action, Kei started back working, typing away. "Kei.It's." Leon trailed off for a spilt second, turning to look at the digital clock beside his bed, "Ten! Your time is running out!" The energetic cop snickered, but laid back, relaxing on his bed.  
  
"Are you gonna talk?" Leon asked curiously, fluffing the pillow under his head slightly. trying not to move his head.  
  
"Aren't I? And you're hair still damp. The pillow's going to get wet."  
  
Leon sat up at that, once again crossing his legs Indian style, "I thought you were working?. Oh, you spyin' on me?"  
  
Kei smirked, looking down at his fingers typing on the keyboard. he didn't have to look, his fingers knew the way. Kei chuckled, "I am working, that's how I could see you. The screen's reflective."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"You can see from there."  
  
"Can I see up close?"  
  
"Why all the question?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Go to sleep." Kei smirked at his own words, at his brilliance. Leon sleeping and leaving him in peace, that sounded wonderful. Would Leon actually do it though?  
  
"No." Leon snapped, laying back down pouting.  
  
"Claire and Chris are--" Kei started interest in how the two siblings were fairing, but before he had chance to finish Leon cut in.  
  
"Sleeping. At ten. You are working. Til twelve. And I am bored. Til tewlve."  
  
Dear gawd. Kei sighed, he was in for some major distractions in that case. Leon had absolutely nothing to do, and the gods know why, he was hyper. no just being immature and trying to have fun. Besides, it was a good idea. Tomorrow they'd have to be serious, and could possibly die, tonight was the night to be childish. Just let Leon get it out of his system.  
  
-----____---_____---___________-_---*---____---_____---___________-  
  
"Good morning!" Claire nearly chirped, stepping off the last step, and smiling brightly at the rest of the team that were already down stairs. As she took a place beside Leon and Kei, Chris came down, not looking quite as enthusiastic but not grumpy either. "Somethin' wrong with Chris?" Kei quickly inquired with his usually cheery but curious attitude. Claire giggled, seeing how Chris was trying not fall down the stair or go to sleep. "He's. not a morning person. Once he gets his coffee he'll be awake."  
  
"Well, that's gonna be coffee to go. Kei got a map of the place for us, but that's it. And he stayed up past his curfew to get that stupid map." Leon said, glaring at Kei who just shrugged it off. Claire curiously opened her mouth to ask, but Kei quickly silenced her by mouthing off 'don't ask'. Claire smirked, tossing a look at the mother-hen-Leon.  
  
"If that's all, we best get going. of course after grabbing our breakfast to go. Bacon biscuit and orange juice for me, please." Claire stated, hopping towards one the tables to wait for whoever was ordering breakfast to order it. Leon sighed at her behavior, before turning to the other.  
  
"Check. Who wants what?" Leon asked, figuring he was most suited for this "job". Kei grinned, "Pancakes and syrup, chocolate milk." Finished with his order he bounced over next to Claire. Chris, in a sleepy haze, muttered "Coffee. Coffee, and bacon biscuit. And. Coffee."  
  
Leon sighed yet again at the gang's immature behavior, before quickly ordering the said breakfasts and then a biscuit and gravy and coffee for himself. Within a few minutes he grabbed the bags, juggling them and then handing one of the few bags of breakfast to Kei, and then another to Chris...  
  
"Are we walking there?" Kei finally asked confused. Hadn't Leon said something at one point last night about Chris finding them a ride.  
  
"Shoot! That's right! What time is it?!" Chris exclaimed, almost dropping his coffee over the matter.  
  
"Six Twenty." Leon answered, curtly. Praying they hadn't missed their ride.  
  
"We have ten minutes to get to the entrance of this town." Chris became fairly pale once he stated his little observation. "Where we entered from yesterday?" Claire snapped, her eyebrows rising in confusion. That was almost thirty minutes away. "Yep. Guys, hold onto you food, and run. Because this guy doesn't wait more than five minutes." Chris exclaimed, wrapping his food and coffee up quickly, as did the others, each trying not to spill whatever drink item they had. And Kei trying to struggle with strapping his hacking bag on.  
  
Each waited for Kei, before dashing off, running down the dirt trail. Chris was easily running ahead of them, and then Claire, and Leon trailing behind just a little, and Kei dead in back with a fifteen-pound bag on his back and trying to deal with his 'breakfast' problem. Kei already being the least in shape, he was already lagging because of that but the added difficulties were making him lag further.  
  
Finally when Kei almost tripped because his hacker pack hit him a little to roughly, Leon slowed back to cursing. "Go on, we'll catch!" Leon yelled, grabbing the bag and snatching it off Kei and slinging it over his shoulder, and making sure to hold his breakfast in the same hand and hold the hacker pack by his shoulder and arm muscle.  
  
"Kei, com'on, we don't have time!" The ex-cop snapped at Kei, unintentionally making it harsher than he had meant. Quickly realizing it, he instantly, muttered 'sorry'. But also grabbed Kei's wrist, and started back running and running faster than before. Still Kei kept dragging behind. "Dammit Kei! Com'on! You can pant and drink as much as you want once we get to this car!" Leon encouraged, pulling more at Kei's hand.  
  
Kei ground his teeth together., and pushed his glasses up with a finger. But he seemed to try harder, and Leon smiled, trying to push them to go faster, and Kei kept up. "Just a little further!" Leon cheered when he saw a familiar flower shop. Sure enough, just around the block there stood Chris and Claire panting and speaking with someone in a truck. Claire, turned around when she heard them come running towards and grinned around her breaths. Heh, maybe the kid wasn't so bad. A mile and some in ten minutes and a few seconds? Seven minutes for a guy running a mile was enough for an award.  
  
"I guess with the right motivation, anything's possible." She muttered with a smirk. If they hadn't got here they'd be walking all day and some more. Kei and Leon both staggered up, both seemingly out of energy, but Leon looking to be the more lively of the two. "We made it!" He burst in laughs, between his rapid panting.  
  
Kei grinned, but was looking more than a little pale and worn out from their little exercise. "This dud is givin' us a ride, right?" He slurred, pointing towards the driver. Claire nodded smiling; it was all he needed. In a matter of second, Kei was over the tail gate and laying down in the back of truck, sipping his chocolate milk. That caught Claire's attention and she reached over snatching the milk away from him, and he just glared at her.  
  
"After using so much energy and exhausting yourself I think any milk would only serve to make you ill. Here." Claire grabbed a bottle of water out of her small backpack, and tossed it over to Kei. Leon hopped over the tail gate, and carefully set the fragile hacker's pack down next to him. Then Leon laid down sprawled out next to Kei, panting and just trying got re- catch his breathe.  
  
"Claire." The eldest Redfield's quick word, caught their attention and his little sister looked up, silently asking 'what.' "I want you to ride in the back, with the others." Chris gave her a brief hug, before stepping around and going into the truck.  
  
Leon, who had somewhat regained strength, glanced up, as Claire jumped in with them. "Why'd he make you come back here with us?" The cop asked, knowing Chris usually went out of his way to make his sister comfortable. so why send her in the back of the truck in the sun and heat with the boys when she could be in a comfortable seat with AC?  
  
"Chris doesn't trust the man. You know how he's been since Wesker betrayed him." Claire ruefully muttered, glaring at the truck's glass separating the ACed front from the back. Kei blinked in confusion, and opened his mouth intending to ask, but Leon cut before him, "He's still dwelling over their use-to-be-friendship?" Leon inquired incredulously, not quite believing it. Kei looked between the two, his ebony eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Dwelling over who?"  
  
"Yea, he is. I think it really hurt him. and," Claire cut off giving Kei a quick glance, "don't worry 'bout it Kei."  
  
Before the hacker had chance to make the indignant remark they both knew were coming, Leon quickly inquired, "Who is the driver, anyway?" His curiosity getting the best of him, Leon shot a glance towards the front at the shadowy driver.  
  
The Redfield sister shrugged lightly, "One of Chris' acquaintances that is in the taking down Umbrella business." She supplied with a grin, remembering that were on a strictly business trip. Steve. It was all for Steve. Risking her neck along with Chris, Leon, and Kei. All for that Rockfort prisoner. Damn that kid. He was just to cute and sweet and attachable for his own good.  
  
Claire couldn't bite back the smile at that thought, realizing when she had first met him she hadn't thought of him as any of those. More like an annoying hormonal teenager? Maybe. Steve let the façade slip after only a few meetings, though. Something she was very thankful for. although now she'd be happy just to even be able to see him façade or non.  
  
Ignoring Steve and Leon who were chatting away and digging into the breakfast on the side, Claire looked up to the sky sighing. The sun was just rising, just peaking out over the mountains. And it was quiet, other than the sounds of the muffler, birds, and other wildlife. She could distinctly pick out the sound of wolf howling, and unconsciously wondering if it was the white wolf they had saw earlier.  
  
"Steve." Claire muttered under her breathe, silently praying that he was out of harms way and actually alive.. They were on their way. If only Steve was safe. If only Steve was still one among the living. They'd find him. She'd find him. And she'd save him. After all, she still owed him one.  
  
  
  
End Chapter Two: Amongst Rivaled Siblings, Loonie Roomies, and Hormonal Hackers  
  
Author Notes: Ehhh. *sweatdrop * Sorry for the out of character-ness. I was bored with the seriousness, and figured their young they're alloed to have some fun before their death. XD  
  
^^; Incase you're wondering why in most scenes it's Chris and Claire interacting and in other's it's Leon and Kei, it's because in groups of four that's commonly what'll happen.. The two closest we'll talk, because they have more in common/know what each other likes/or are just more comfortable with.  
  
Chris is closest to Claire because they are siblings and have known each other longer. Chris doesn't particularly love Leon, but they get along well, because he is good friends with his sister and did save her and he is a cop. Kei just annoys him for three reasons.. 1) he acts like his younger brother/immature 2)Is too close to his sister.3) far too hyper.  
  
Claire: Closest to Chris for obvious reasons. Then close to Leon, because they have been through so much together. Sometimes she'll even tell him things she'd never tell her brother. Kei lastly, because he is a new acquaintance, but she is fond of him. Just not overly. *sweatdrop *  
  
Leon: Closest to Claire. Or rather is "interested" in her. He finds her attractive, fun, and one hell of a best friend. Nextly he is closest to Kei. Kei being his best friend while Claire is his romantic interest. Kei and him had a while to sit and talk while waiting, so they've figured each other out pretty much. Chris comes in last, but definitely not least, because they are on, friend with little sister/ Chris being big scary brother, grounds.  
  
Kei: Closest to Leon, for already said reasons. Claire coming in after him because. Kei's a teenage guy. Look at Claire, and you'll see why. ^^; Chris lastly, because err. They're on olderbrother/younger brother terms. It requires sibling fighting.  
  
Kei: *sniffles * How come no one's close to me?  
  
Authoress: ^^; Because you're my character crammed in, meaning they have to have chance to get close to you. Or chance to hate you. XD Kei: ;.; Authoress: *pets him on the head * I have no intentions for anyone to hate you. *innocent smile * Leon: O.O She's lying.  
  
Claire: O.o She's insane. Chris: o.o She'll kill us all. Authoress: ^_^ Thankies. But iie, nein, non, noppers, nay. She's not telling. XD  
  
R+R!!! ^__^ LOVE reviews!  
  
^_^; Oh, and I'm taking requests on couples. ehhhh, as long as it don't mess with the main pair, Claire+Steve, I'll do my best to put it in! ^.~ Yaoi, yuri, straight! ^_^ I'll write it. Everything from Claire and Leon to Chris and Leon. O.o; That's odd. ^^;; Anywayz, what pairs would you like to see in this fic? Any at all! ^^; Any RE character not in here that you want to see? Billy? Jill? Carlos? Rebecca? Nows the chance, I'm takin' requests!  
  
  
  
*cough * ^_^; Anywayz, next chapter should be up soon, I'm already working on it. They'll be going into the base. XD 


End file.
